Sybill No more
by MariSeverus
Summary: Ya no puede predecir, ya no puede imaginar. ¿Qué ocurriría, cuando una nueva Sybill aparece? ¿Cuándo luego de tantos años, hay más que una mujer que adivina y predice cosas? ¿Será tan loca como parece? ¿Volverá a Hogwarts o su pasado, será un mal sueño?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

Hace mucho tiempo, que quiero hacer esto. Quiero que sea romántico sin empalagar o siquiera, sin caer en el OoC. Espero que les guste algo de esto. Dedicado a la querida amiga Kiara. ¡Espero que te guste! Se lo dedico, por que la quiero mucho y ha sido de gran ayuda en todo momento.

MariSeverus.

_Kiara, este fic va para ti._

* * *

Había tenido uno de esos sueños terribles, que ella solía entender a la perfección. Que ella solía mirar desde una perspectiva y conocer lo que el futuro le deparaba.

Pero esa noche había sido diferente. Esa noche, el sueño había sido tan distinto. Sin interpretación, solamente había sido una visión. Quizá del presente. O del futuro.

_Ya no tenía mensajes del pasado_. Ni tampoco esos sueños sobre desgracias imaginarias que solo ella, podía ver. Ese no había sido muy feliz como podría decir, pero tampoco había sido nada espeluznante.

Por que no había ocurrido. ¿Cierto? Eso que había visto, no había ocurrido y solo era un sueño. Un simple y vago sueño.

¿O no? Soñar con aquel hombre, muriendo, cayendo. Eso tenía que ser un sueño. Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla por el estrés que sentía. Por todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de su vida.

Pero ya no estaba segura. Por primera vez, se encontraba sin armas y sin teorías. Por primera vez, quería alejarse de todo eso. Se había roto su última bola de cristal, antes de despertar, de encontrarse entre cuatro paredes que ya no eran Hogwarts. Nunca más serían como Hogwarts. Vivía desde hace tanto tiempo, entre cuatro paredes de cal y una pobre ventana rota, con una pésima vista.

Ya no era la misma Sybill. Ya no predecía las cosas, las situaciones. No tuvo sentido, quedarse en Hogwarts. Ya no podía educar. Dumbledore le había ofrecido el hogar, quedarse hasta cuanto quisiera.

Pero no podía. No podía mirar a los niños. Impartir adivinación había sido su vida. Se sentía ciega. Inválida, como si no pudiera caminar. No quería molestarlo. Vivir alquilada allí y no prestar algún servicio.

A primera horas de la mañana, hizo su equipaje. Su corazón se sentía como un globo. Se inflaba con sensaciones que no podía explicar y no sabía quién era ella. Se sentía asfixiada.

Pero ya era la hora de partir. No podía evitar el sentimiento, no podía colocar sus dedos sobre el pomo de la puerta. Sobre la salida hacia un nuevo mundo que nunca antes había enfrentado.

Y se vio obligada a cambiar. El paso de los días, que se hacían fríos, helaban sus pensamientos. Despertó tantas veces con el mismo sueño. Diciendo que alguien le había echado un maleficio.

Pero su único maleficio, era su soledad. El no saber hacer otra cosa.

Allí había; una nueva Sybill Trelawney.

Caminó alrededor de su cama, un par de veces. Ese sueño recurrente, tenía que significar algo. Quizá ella ya no podía interpretarlo, pero quizá Dumbledore sí podía.

Se sentó en la cama y se miró en un resquebrajado espejo. Sus gafas estaban junto a ella, en una mesilla de noche con una pata rota, mordisqueadas por las polillas. Sus pequeños ojos relucieron tras la luz del sol.

Su rostro ya no era el mismo. Estaba surcado por dos grandes manchas negras, alrededor de sus ojos. Ojeras. Su largo y desordenado cabello, era prácticamente nada. Solo una larga coleta de caballo. Sus manos se sentían como si hubiese dormido sobre ellas, por toda una eternidad. Sus anillos, dentro del cajón de la mesilla.

Ya no había nada de Trelawney, en ella.

Se levantó de la cama y su mente volvió a recrear cada pensamiento, cada sensación. Mientras ella estaba sentada allí, era muy probable que su sueño se estuviera volviendo realidad. Lo leía en todos los periódicos, la guerra avanzaba. Era muy probable que ya hubiese pisado el terreno de Hogwarts. Era muy probable que allí no quedara mayor cosa.

Ella huyó de la guerra, pero no de la guerra que llevaba en su interior. Todos estaban en guerra.

**

Caminó con mucha lentitud, por una enorme mansión ya destrozada por el inclemente paso del tiempo. Ella no estaba segura de que el sueño tuviera razón o no. Si se equivocaba, ya tampoco importaba, mejor era verificarlo.

Sabía donde estaba ese lugar, en sus sueños los había visitado. Susurraba palabras a aquel hombre el suelo, lo miraba mientras estaba dormida. No tenía ni una sola luz a su alrededor y su varita, tenía tanto tiempo sin utilizarla.

Lo mejor que había hecho, había sido alertar a Dumbledore. Al principio, se sorprendió de verla. La creía desaparecida o algo por el estilo. Seguramente, pero no podía culparlo.

Ella también se sentía desaparecida.

_"- ¿Hablas de un sueño o una profecía?"_

_"- No estoy segura, Albus. Hace ya tanto, que no veo nada en mis bolas de cristal. Que no entiendo nada"_

_"- Regresa a Hogwarts, Sybill. Este es tu hogar"_

_"- No lo sé. Hace tanto tiempo, que ya no sé nada de mí"_

_"- Pero justo ahora, vas a salvar una vida"_

Se quedó en silencio, mirándolo allí en el suelo. Su sueño, no era una profecía. Era una realidad. No sabía por qué había escogido comunicarse con ella, pero allí estaba.

Colocó su mano sobre su cuello, tibio aún. La sangre seca y aún cálida, manchó sus manos. Nunca había sentido nada familiar.

Susurró su nombre un par de veces, como en aquel sueño que había tenido. El último de sus predicciones, de sus raros mensajes. Lo miró allí, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y entonces, escuchó un chillido y algo que aleteaba a lo lejos. Se posó muy cerca y lo miró. Sus ojos entristecidos, lo miraron y se reflejó en sus lágrimas.

Severus Snape, estaba muerto en la casa de los gritos.

- ¿Podrías hacer algo?- le dijo al ave, que estiró sus alas con mucha calma, como si hubiese mucho tiempo.

Se acercó a él y lo miró, ladeando la cabeza. Una solitaria lágrima, cayó sobre su cuello. Y una solitaria lágrima, cayó sobre las mejillas pálidas y escuálidas, de la mujer a su lado.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus se revolvió en la cama, súbitamente. Sentía alrededor de su garganta, una curiosa picazón. Intentó llevarse una mano al cuello, pero todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Sentía escalofríos en su piel, como si una corriente de aire pasara constantemente por su piel. Entre abrió los ojos y trató de hablar.

No pudo, al instante su garganta se defendió con una pulsación muy fuerte y lo único que dijo, fue un espantoso gruñido. Algo que pareció un aullido. Alguien colocó sus manos sobre uno de sus brazos, para que no se moviera.

- Severus, por favor- escuchó una voz tímida, a su lado. Alzó la vista y se encontró con una mujer.

_¿Quién era?_

- Quédate allí, acabas de salir de una herida muy fuerte- lo miró. Tembló súbitamente y ella suspiró- el veneno que estaba en tu cuerpo, también fue extraído hace poco. La poción es experimental, como solo tú las conoces bien. Quizá más tarde, sientas otros síntomas y tengamos que brindarte otras pociones. No te muevas.

No podía hablar, pero realmente necesitaba algo. No sabía cómo empezar y conversar con señales, no era su estilo. Señaló su boca y la mujer comprendió con detalle, lo que quería decirle.

Se estiró, hurgando entre las cosas de la enfermera Promfey. Allí, encontró un pedazo de lo que parecía ser un recetario y una pluma larga. Las puso en sus manos temblorosas y lo miró atentamente, mientras escribía con garabatos apenas legibles.

_"¿Qué ocurrió?"_

- Estabas prácticamente muerto, en la casa de los gritos- respondió la mujer- sin embargo, llegamos a tiempo para salvarte. Fawkes te salvó de morir.

_"¿Estaba muerto?"_

- Prácticamente, sin embargo pudimos rescatarte a tiempo. Creo que Dumbledore esperaba verte muerto, aunque la profecía no se cumpliera.

_"¿Profecía?" "La guerra"_

- La guerra se terminó hace mucho, Severus- la mujer susurró las palabras, como si fuese un secreto- pero nunca lo notaste, por que estabas en el suelo, muriéndote. En la casa de los gritos.

_"¿Quién más murió?"_

- No puedo responderte eso. Escuché que el joven Fred Weasley estaba muerto. Creo que Ronald Weasley e incluso Harry Potter.

Pero otro escrito, rasgó el papel, antes de que ella contestara a su pregunta anterior.

- ¿Harry? Tú hablas de Harry... ¿La vida de Harry, que debía ser entregada para que Quien tú sabes, muriera? ¿A eso te refieres?

_"¿La vida de Harry? ¿Eso era? ¿Él era?"_

- ¿Un Horrocrux? Bueno, Voldemort lo había tocado con sus poderes. Era probable que Dumbledore pensara que eso era. Un horrocrux. Pero estaba muy equivocado. La profecía no decía que tenía que morir, como tu profecía decía que ibas a morir y aquí estás otra vez.

_"¿Era la vida de Harry, una profecía?" "¿Quién es usted?"_

- Solo yo, sé algo como eso. ¿Cómo es posible que se te olvidara, Severus?

_"La única que sabía todas esas cosas, estúpidas y paranoides, era Sybill Trelawney. Y ella, no está aquí. ¿O es que tú eres su reemplazo?"_

- No me podría reemplazar yo misma, Severus. Soy yo. Trelawney. Mirándote.

Dejó de escribir y la analizó. Dudó por unos instantes, pero su mente no captó la esencia de la mujer alocada y llena de anillos. Con ese peinado desecho y unas enormes argollas. Sus gafas ya no eran redondas y exageradas. Eran gafas pequeñas. Su rostro se podía mirar, perfilado, ligeramente escuálido. Mejillas pálidas, escondidas tras dos feas ojeras.

¿Estaba allí, frente a él, Sybill Trelawney?

- Parece que no me reconoces. Antes quizá podías verme como una loca, con teorías sobre la vida y la muerte. ¿Puedes verme aún así? No creo que esté muy lejos de eso ¿O sí?

Eso carecía de sentido. O para él.

_"A decir verdad, no creería de buenas a primeras, que eres tú"_

- Pero no debes moverte, necesitas descansar. Tienes que recuperarte.

_"Los hospitales son para débiles. Tengo suficientes pociones para vivir una larga vida de mártir."_

- Necesitas quedarte. No puedes moverte o el veneno que hemos encapsulado en tu garganta, se diseminará por tu cuerpo. Tus cuerdas vocales están algo dañadas, pero asumo que podremos reponerlas. Por ahora, dedícate a descansar. Luego, podrás decir todo eso que quieres decir.

La mujer se levantó, Severus la siguió con la mirada. La observó detenerse en el marco de la puerta y encontrarse con Albus Dumbledore. Le había puesto una mano en el hombro y ella asentía con mucha tristeza.

¿Qué tan revolucionado estaba el mundo, ahora que estaba vivo? ¿Habría roto alguna cadena, por haberse salvado de su "profecía"?

* * *

Pasaron unos días, días enteros con ventiscas y algo de nieve. Le había dicho, que lo mejor era quedarse en Hogwarts. Siempre había sido su casa. Pero ella ya no se sentía en Hogwarts. Ella ya no podía encontrarse en sus bolas de adivinación.

Al abrir la puerta de su aula, luego de tanto tiempo, admiró todo lo que había hecho y lo que había sido. Sintió una ola de sentimientos diversos, en su interior. Su cuerpo tembló suavemente, ante el recuerdo. Algunos cojines estaban desordenados y las bolas de cristal estaban llenas de polvo.

Mientras estaba organizando el lugar, notó lo espacioso que podía ser. Notó los bordes tejidos de sus manteles de tela maya. Notó las borlas doradas, de sus cortinas rojas. Notó que la ventana era mucho más grande de lo que creía y que podía ver tantas cosas. Soltó su cabello de la gruesa coleta y miró a través de ella.

La vista como siempre, era espectacular. Solo que ella, no se había tomado el tiempo de distraerse con ella. Suspiró, mirando los pequeños copos de nieve que estaban cayendo.

Un invierno frío afuera y frío adentro de ella.

Colocó sus cosas en los lugares correspondientes y se preguntó, qué iba a hacer allí, ahora que no podía predecir el futuro como antes. Se miró en un espejo largo y curvo. Se sentía diferente.

Nueva. Y no parecía mirar a la antigua Sybill, por ninguna parte.

* * *

Estaba leyendo el profeta, sentada en la sala de maestros. No pretendía quedarse mucho tiempo, si no podía cooperar. Estando sentada allí, miró su chaqueta, colgada a un lado del sofá en el que estaba sentada.

Introdujo las manos en el bolsillo y sacó una vieja carta que había encontrado, mientras acomodaba sus pertenencias. Era muy vieja, parecía ser de los años noventa. Miró el destinatario y cómo estaba rasgada por un lado.

Quizá podía encontrar a ese alguien con quién mudarse. Quizá podía encontrar esa amiga que necesitaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

- No sabía que estabas aquí, Sybill- dijo una mujer, que entraba en aquella aula a casi oscuras- ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo puedes leer, entre tanta oscuridad?

- Me arden los ojos, Pomona- dijo con mucha calma, casi como si dormitara. Apoyó su cabeza sobre una de sus manos y el profeta sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Ya lo sabes?

- ¿Qué?- dijo, acomodándose las gafas.

- Severus ya salió del hospital. Llegará pronto, según le oí a Minerva, esta mañana. ¿Dónde estabas? El desayuno estuvo exquisito.

- Estaba organizando mi despacho. Encontré un par de cosas, que no sabía que tenía aún.

- ¿Qué es?- dijo, mirando el sobre que ella estaba contemplando.

- Encontré esto. Era una amiga muy especial, que tuve una vez. No sé, dónde podrá estar ahora.

Pomona miró el sobre, descolorido, rasgado. Tenía una dirección y un mensaje.

_"Si te mudas, por favor escríbeme con tu nueva dirección._

_Atte: Arbella Elisei"_

Nunca le escribió.

* * * *

Severus había salido del hospital, luego de una semana y media de rehabilitación. El veneno encapsulado en su garganta, había sido curado. Y sin embargo, sufría muchas veces de calambres inexplicables y una voz gruesa, que de vez en cuando tomaba presencia entre sus cuerdas vocales.

Pero por todo lo demás, tenía bastante suerte.

Mirar Hogwarts otra vez, fue una sensación muy extraña para él. Regresar de la muerte, fue una sensación aún peor, pero no podía cambiarlo. A no ser que terminara suicidándose.

Deprimente.

Apenas podía caminar. Decir que sus rodillas dolían como si se tratara de una anciana, era muy poco, comparado con lo que sentía. Poppy solo hablaba de los efectos adversos del veneno, que a él no le interesaban. Tomaría todas las noches, por un buen tiempo, una poción. En realidad eran dos, pero él encontró la forma de mezclarlas, sin tener que escuchar la voz chillona de la enfermera, acerca de ese asunto.

Caminó por los pasillos, dirigiéndose hacia su despacho. Los profesores escuchaban lo poco que Albus comentaba sobre su vida, pero siempre salía el mismo tópico, de su boca.

Sybill Trelawney, había salvado su vida.

¿Ella en realidad, era Sybill? Estaba tan distinta. Su cabello se había oscurecido, su cuerpo parecía diferente. Incluso lo que decía y la forma en que se expresaba.

- Ya verás, que encontraremos a Arabella. Podrás hablar con ella otra vez. Dumbledore nos podría ayudar a encontrarla- dijo la profesora Sprout, mirándola. Sybill asintió.

Caminaban en la misma dirección que Snape, así que se toparon con él y con la comitiva de recibimiento. Ambas, se detuvieron mientras ellos se detenían al mismo tiempo.

- Hola, Severus- dijo Sprout con una sonrisa suave y Snape, hizo un movimiento lacónico con la cabeza. Sybill, guardó silencio. Sprout, ladeó la cabeza hacia ella y la miró con cierta confusión.

- ¿No dirás nada?- le preguntó- Salvó tu vida, Severus. ¿Ya le agradeciste?

Lo único que no necesitaba oír, era que él le agradeciera su acto desinteresado, solo por tener que hacerlo. Igual, él seguro la creía una loca de atar. Snape, inspiró en silencio y la miró. Distinta se veía, era cierto. Casi no podía reconocerla, sin todos aquellos accesorios que lastimaban la vista, cuando solía llevarlos.

Además, estaba menos anímica de lo normal. ¿Cuántas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces?

- Gracias- dijo y aquellas gracias, se sintieron extrañas- Gracias Sybill.

- No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, Severus- le dijo y él asintió lentamente. Sprout se había cruzado de brazos y los miró a ambos, sin entender una pizca.

- ¡Qué modesta, Sybill! Ni siquiera sonríes.

Pero no tenía motivos para sonreír.

* * * * *

Intentaba dormir, pero no dejaba de moverse. Quería decir que estaba bien, que todos tenían un mal día, pero no podía en ese preciso momento. Gemía, gritaba sin poderse detener. Caía en un vacío, luego de unas escaleras muy largas y oscuras. ¿Qué quedaba al final de su vida?

Despertó violentamente, cuando un mano la sacudió suavemente.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Severus?

- Estabas gritando- dijo, mirándola. Llevaba un largo camisón blanco y las sábanas estaban a un lado- tuve que subir, cuando los cuadros armaron todo un escándalo. Creían que mataban a alguien o algo parecido.

- Lo siento. Era solo una pesadilla- dijo la mujer y Snape no contestó. Se levantó del banquillo en el que estaba sentado y ladeó la cabeza hacia el despacho.

Estaba totalmente cambiado. El cabello desaliñado de la mujer, ya casi era historia. Se veía diferente, lo suficiente.

- Creo que regresaré al comedor. Subir escaleras no es beneficioso para mí y Dumbledore me espera. Te espera también, quiere saber si bajarás a desayunar, Trelawney.

- Sí. Bajaré en un momento, Severus.


	3. Chapter 3

Sybill, se sentó al final de la larga mesa de profesores. Miró la mesa, mientras los profesores comían tranquilamente. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo en encontrarse allí adentro? No estaba conciente de lo que era, de lo que sentía. De lo que estaba por emprender. Estaba llena de dudas, que jamás creyó tener.

Dudas, que le dejaba a los designios de la vida.

- Sybill. ¿Cómo te sientes?- escuchó al otro lado y notó, que Albus Dumbledore le estaba hablando. Suspiró, ligeramente inquieta. No sabía qué contestarle- Severus había dicho, que estabas gritando en tu despacho.

- Era una pesadilla- miró alrededor de la mesa- ¿Dónde está Severus?

- Está en su despacho. No se sentía bien y decidió quedarse allí dentro. El pobre, ha tenido dolores en las rodillas. Creo que Poppy tendrá que ayudarle nuevamente. Y creo que terminará perdiéndose un exquisito desayuno.

- Se lo llevaré- dijo, de pronto. No pensó en la respuesta.

* *

No pensó tampoco, si él se lo permitiría. Si le importaría. Se sentía confundida, solamente caminaba por que ya era una habilidad adquirida. El resto, le era desconocido.

Era como si pensara, sin sus profecías. Como si el sentido que le veía a las tazas de té, tuviera que buscárselo a la vida. Suspiró, llamando a la puerta del despacho de Snape, con mucho cuidado.

Escuchó un caminar lento, un par de quejidos y luego, la puerta se abrió frente a ella. La miró, ligeramente sorprendido. ¿Qué hacía esa mujer allí? Ella sonrió débilmente.

¿Qué podía decirle, a Severus Snape?

- Severus...

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre, Trelawney?

- Traje el desayuno. Albus Dumbledore creía que... ¿Te duele mucho, la rodilla?

- Será mi mártir, caminar como una anciana. Pero no me quejaré. ¿Ya fuiste a la enfermería?

- ¿A la enfermería? ¿Para qué?

- Estabas gritando y estás muy pálida. Deberías ir a la enfermería y revisarte.

- Oh no, estoy bien. Además, quisiera hacer algunas cosas. Esta tarde, tenía planificado salir con Pomona.

- Suerte que tienes- dijo con desdén, tomando la bandeja y cojeando hacia su escritorio. Sybill lo miró, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y miraba la bandeja de comida, que ella había traído hasta allí.

Se quedó parada en la puerta, incapaz de moverse. Severus le daba la espalda y estaba muy ocupado en encontrar una postura, que no afectara sus dolencias. A pocas semanas, le quedaba aún, una rehabilitación dificultosa.

Y no solo física, sino mental.

- Severus...

- ¿Qué?- dijo él, volviéndose para mirarla. Trelawney meditó por unos minutos y luego suspirando, decidió continuar con lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Miró el sobre y meditó. Lucía muy antiguo y era muy probable que ya no viviera en esa dirección. Mientras meditaba, Sybill trataba de recordar algún aspecto claro sobre su amiga.

Pero nunca tuvo tiempo de verla. Casi nunca. Una vez en su trabajo, se olvidó de todo lo demás. Y justamente en ese momento quería recuperar una vida que estaba perdida.

- Tendrías que regresar hasta ese lugar y averiguar algo sobre ella.

- No sé si se encontrará all. Quizá debería desistir. Es probable que hasta pueda haber fallecido...

- Encontrarla, no ha de ser tan complicado- dijo Snape, con desdén- simplemente prguntar por su nombre. ¿Cuántas personas así, pueden haber?

- No lo sé. Pero creo que desistiré. De todas formas, perdimos el contacto- dijo, con un suspiro lastimero. Severus hizo un chasquido con la lengua y miró la carta, con fijeza.

- Les ayudaré a encontrarla. Dado que prefiero morir en otro lugar, que no sea donde hayan tantas escaleras que subir y bajar.

- Severus, tus piernas no funcionan lo suficiente.

- No tiene importancia. Todo fue y será, un impedimento para mí.

* * *

No supo qué contestarle.

Miró a través de la ventana de su despacho y suspiró, nuevamente. En realidad, solo quería encontrar un vestigio de su vida pasada. De lo que una vez significó Sybill Trelawney. Ya que no estaba educando, que no podía leer profecías ni encontrar paz en su mente, pues quería mudarse a su memoria.

Ya que todo era como debía ser, era mejor marcharse.

Empacó nuevamente, sus cosas. Se lo diría a Albus, al anochecer. Encontraría a su amiga y luego, se iría muy lejos.

A reorganizar su vida y a continuar, la que abandonó.

Apenas podía recordar algunos fragmentos. Buenos, por supuesto.

_- ¿Albus Dumbledore, te ofreció trabajo? Eso es un gran honor- confesó una mujer de largos y gruesos cabellos negros y pequeños ojos azules, como los pequeños ojos de un cerdo._

_- Sí. Me iré esta noche._

_- ¡Oh, me aseguraré de no perder el contacto!- dijo, levantándose y dejando su taza de té en la mesita del salón- Espera._

_Tomó un pequeño sobre y escribió allí, la dirección. Sybill sonrió, mirando la indicación. No deseaba perder el contacto con su amiga, no deseaba que solo terminara en cartas._

_- Gracias, has sido muy buena conmigo- dijo y la mujer sonrió suavemente._

_- Eres una gran mujer, Sybill. No lo olvides._

¿Dónde estaba esa gran mujer?

* * *

Dumbledore miraba el atardecer, desde la torre de astronomía. Ella tenía que hablarlo. Pero hasta ese día, seguía temiéndole a las decisiones equivocadas. Cerró la puerta de su despacho y eso, hizo que Albus Dumbledore le prestara atención.

- Sybill. ¿Estás bien? Comienzo a preocuparme. Luces decaida.

- Lo siento Albus. Pero creo que ya no puedo ser lo que era antes. No puedo predecir, no puedo mirar el futuro. ¿Qué sentido tiene; que permanezca en este lugar?

- ¿Quieres irte?

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- dijo y Albus, sonrió. Feliz.

- Podrías, comenzar otra vez.

- No puedo enseñar. ¿Qué podría hacer?

- Sí puedes enseñar. Pero tienes que volverlo a intentar, Sybill- resolvió Dumbledore, caminando hacia las escaleras- ¡Ah, Severus! ¿Qué haces aquí arriba? ¿No te molestaban las rodillas?

- Buscaba a la profesora Trelawney- dijo y la miró- le tengo noticias sobre su amiga.


	4. Chapter 4

Sybill se quedó en silencio mirando el pedazo de pergamino que Severus tenía entre sus manos. El trabajo espía, era bastante bueno sí. Se quedó mirándolo aún sin decir palabra alguna. Severus cojeó hasta donde Albus estaba detenido y la miró con atención. Sus manos temblaban, no quería abrir el pergamino y enterarse de algún problema.

De alguna situación triste, que afectara ya sus ánimos de capa caída.

Pero tenía que leerlo, de todas formas.

— ¿Qué esperas, Sybill. Anda léelo.

Lo abrió con trémulo en sus manos y lo miró. Leyó la primera línea y su pecho se llenó de aire, que exhaló rápidamente. Sus ojos viajaron lentamente por cada línea.

Su amiga estaba viva. Estaba bien. No estaba enfadada, no la había olvidado.

Tenía una amiga.

— ¿Y bien, Sybill?

— Severus, gracias. No sé qué decirte. No sé que...

— No tienes que agradecerlo, Trelawney.

Sybill suspiró en silencio, Albus sabía lo que significaba y lo que quería decir su expresión. Ella ya no volvería. Tantos años de vivir en aquella torre y ya quería irse.

Lo entendía.

— Prométeme que vas a cuidarte, Sybill.

— Lo haré, Albus.

— Severus. Espero mejores de tu pierna. Sin duda alguna, mereces vivir. Tanto como el resto de nosotros. Si llegaras a necesitar algo. Arabella era buena con las pociones curativas. Tenía un enorme ático lleno de ellas.

— Yo también lo soy, Trelawney. Pero sin duda, agradezco tu ofrecimiento— dijo, con dejadez.

Severus la miró caminar hasta él. Se preguntó qué iba a ocurrir, pero no tuvo tiempo de formularse una opinión al respecto. Sybill sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas y con una sonrisa suave, simplemente las apretó de forma gentil. Seguramente eso le devolvía su carácter loco, pero tenía que agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho. Aunque había sido tan poco. Tenía que decirle, que la vida continuaba.

Aunque ya no tuviera nada por lo que luchar.

— Te extrañaremos, Sybill. Buena suerte en tu viaje y esperamos verte pronto.

— Gracias, Albus. Empacaré ahora mismo.

Al bajar las escaleras, Albus ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape. Bien, se había quedado helado en su lugar. Como si las manos de la mujer, lo hubiesen paralizado. Le sonrió y parpadeó lentamente, como si despertara de un largo sueño.

— ¿En qué estás pensando, Severus?

— Nunca ha salido de aquí. ¿Crees que pueda?

— Sybill, es más de lo que crees. Deberías conocerla un poco mejor. Ya verás que tus sospechas, están mal infundadas. Si entró una vez, ella puede salir. Aunque se sienta atada a muchas cosas.

"Es una mujer fuerte." "Aunque sus expresiones la contradigan. Es una mujer diferente de lo que sueles ver en sus clases. Ya lo has comprobado. Casi no la reconoces"


	5. Chapter 5

Entrar una vez más, en la vida de su amiga, había sido una grata experiencia. Apenas la miró por primera vez en tanto tiempo, la abrazó en silencio. Ella estaba feliz de verla, la vieja Sybill ya no existía, pero la veía. La extrañaba. Tanto tiempo siendo amigas.

— Entonces, renunciaste.

— Ya perdí mi toque, Arabella. Es mejor que me retire y quizá, me dedique a hacer otras cosas. Quizá pueda trabajar en otros oficios.

Arabella la miró con sorpresa. Que ella supiera; predecir era lo que más le gustaba a su amiga. Las adivinaciones. Y se le daba bastante bien.

Pero allí ya no estaba su amiga. Allí estaba una mujer temerosa, cuyos labios le temblaban y miraba su equipaje con un gesto de soslayo.

— El señor Snape, fue muy amable en reencontrarnos. No esperaba recibir visitas ese día y estaba por salir, cuando lo encontré frente a mi puerta. Me habló de ti y enseguida sentí alegría. ¡Maravilloso el volver a vernos! Te extrañé tanto, Sybill.

Ella también la había extrañado.

— Yo también te extrañé.

Esa noche, el silencio calmo, mitigaba sus pensamientos depresivos. Sus pensamientos más negativos. Eso era lo único que no había perdido de la adivinación.

El poder para ver los peligros inminentes. Mientras dormía, no dejaba de moverse, sufría otra pesadilla y resultaba bastante inquietante. Le desesperaba en sumo grado, llevándola hasta sentir temblores y moverse frenéticamente, en la cama.

Soñaba. Pero no soñaba cualquier cosa. Soñaba que Snape moría. Irremediablemente.

Entonces, su profesía se cumpliría. ¿Su profesía se volvería realidad?

Despertó gimoteando y su mejor amiga, corrió hasta la habitación con una enorme lámpara de gas, oscilaba la luz frente a ella y la miraba con preocupación.

— ¿Sybill?

— Arabella, tuve una pesadilla. Un sueño tan extraño. No sé si estóy prediciendo algo. No sé si se trata de un destino cruel...pero...

La mujer se sentó en la cama y la miró, mientras Sybill trataba de respirar. ¿Por qué pensamientos como ese, la acosaban día y noche? Ya no podía adivinar, sentir su habilidad como antes.

¿Esas eran, preocupaciones humanas? ¿Normales?

— ¿Quieres hablarme de ello?

— Soñé, que Severus Snape...el hombre que vino a verte, iba a morir.

— ¿Por qué soñaste algo como eso? Lo único que noté en él, es que cojeaba. Pero dudo que por ello, muera. Sybill.

— ¿Crees también, que estoy loca?

Arabelle sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Mientras, Sybill trataba de recordar la historia. Le había explicado, por qué Snape cojeaba. Y qué podía ocurrir, de la profesía cumplirse. Arabelle inspiró en silencio, muy sorprendida. ¿Todo eso había sucedido en su vida, mientras no habían tenido contacto alguno? Resultaba bastante preocupante y ya podía comprender, por qué estaba tan preocupada. Sonrió suavemente, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

— Para que te sientas más tranquila, enviaré una carta a Hogwarts...y preguntaré por él. Si está bien, sé que podrás descansar. No te preocupes, lo haré ahora mismo.

— Lamento incomodarte, Arabelle.

— Está bien. Para eso están los amigos, Sybill.

Permaneció en la cama, mientras su amiga escribía preguntando por la salud de Severus Snape. Al terminar la carta, la dobló en cuatro trozos iguales y miró a su lechuza blanca, que permanecía en el alfeizar. Sonrió y la ató en su pata, sosteniéndola entre sus manos. La dejó ir y miró su vuelo, hasta que se perdió de vista. Sybill se dejó caer en la cama y trató de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, la contesta estaría allí. Estaba segura.

Fue la primera en despertar. Se encontró con una carta, mientras su amiga dormía en la otra cama, a su lado. la casa no era muy grande, pero se vivía muy bien allí.

Conocía esa letra, donde la mirara.

_"Estoy perfectamente bien. No tiene de qué preocuparse. De todos modos, han de ser esas profesías que la acosan"_

Esperaba que tuviera razón y no fuese a hacerse realidad.

— ¡Oh, ya llegó la carta! ¿Qué han dicho?

— Él mismo la ha respondido. Dijo que se topó con ella y como preguntaban por él, se sintió en el derecho de responderla. Dice que está bien y que se trata solo de otras de mis profesías que me acosan.

— Bueno, al menos ha tenido la amabilidad de aclararlo. ¿Estás segura de que prefieres quedarte aquí y no en Hogwarts, Sybill?

— Creo que estaré bien aquí dentro, Arabelle. O al menos, voy a intentar estarlo.

Severus en Hogwarts, charlaba con Albus sobre la carta que había recibido. El anciano director sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

Sybill solo estaba preocupada por él. No quería que simplemente, sus profesías se hicieran realidad. Entonces quizá sí podía predecir las cosas.

— Me preguntó si me encontraba bien. Que había soñado que podía morir. Mejor destino no me podía corresponder.

— No digas esas cosas, Severus. Quizá lo que Sybill necesita, es un incentivo. Tú podrías ayudarla con ello.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

— Ella salvó tu vida, Severus. No lo olvides. ¿Qué tiene de malo, devolverle el favor?

Muchas cosas... quizá.

— Hoy es un lindo día, Sybill. ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta por la ciudad?

— De acuerdo, supongo que estará bien.


End file.
